


Mi Bella Flor

by Odd_Cinderella



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: COCO SPOILERS, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day, coco novelization, eventually consent kiss, julico, mild non-con kiss, super fluff, twisting canon slightly to fit the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Cinderella/pseuds/Odd_Cinderella
Summary: Just a little Julico drabble about their first meeting, their proposal, so much fluff. Pre-Movie. Yes, I have twisted canon material to fit my story.





	Mi Bella Flor

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from Tumblr/Written on Feb 14: 
> 
> I can’t believe I finished it. I was worried I wasn’t going to, but, here it is. Check out my very first Coco Fanfiction, Cocolocos! This fic is for the ship, Julico aka Julio and Coco (Sr) Rivera!
> 
> Warning it is VERY long. 7k words to be exact and I forgot accent marks like a doofus. I don’t have a Fanfiction.net and I am waiting on AO3′s invitation. So, for now, you can enjoy all its glory on here! Please be gentle! Also, I used actual canon work from the Novelization, but it’s at the end and I twisted it to fit my story. So, again: please be gentle! The last time I actually wrote a fanfic was 14 years ago. This is Pre-Movie.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado:
> 
> “Mi Bella Flor” – A Coco (Sr) and Julio Rivera Valentine’s Day Fanfic

The holiday was fast-approaching and young Julio Diaz was worried he wasn’t going to have anything for the love of his life, Socorro Rivera. I mean, what do you give the most beautiful girl in all of Santa Cecilia who is the daughter of the iron-fist, Matriarch of the Rivera Zapateria, Imelda Rivera? He was a sturdy young man, with a healthy, full mustache on his lips and had been secretly seeing Socorro, “Coco” as she liked to remind her beloved Julio, for a while now and their first Valentine’s Day was fast approaching. His sister, Rosita was worried for him because she mostly found him, several days, pacing around the house. He had been giving her flowers daily, even if it was a single one he could only afford. Well, no, that was a lie. He didn’t want to spend all his hard-earned money he’s saved up, doing upholstery, because he was saving especially for this day. Now that it’s getting scary closer, he was in panic-mode and it didn’t help his sister.

“Ay! Julio! Hermano! Calmase!” She chided him one day, finally. “You’re going to make a hole in that carpet!”  
Julio stopped pacing and looked back at his sister as he finally was ripped out of his thoughts. He stared at her, long and hard, before releasing a hard huff and managed to slump in his favorite chair.  
“Lo siento, Hermana. It’s just–ay! What’s the use? You can’t help me with this one.” he huffed.

Unfortunately, he was also hiding Coco from his family too. You see, the only time this young, blossoming couple would–can see each other is at the plaza, while dancing. Surprisingly, her mama always sent her to the Town to pick up things. Everyone else in her family were too busy with making shoes and she was a young, blossoming teenage woman who was very much restless while she worked. She was allowed an hour-long break because of her pent up energy. Her tios recognized that mischievous behavior all too well thanks to a certain…he-who-must-not-be-named…so, they had been the ones to manage to convince Mama Imelda to let her have that long break. As long as she did do some errands, she was allowed to leave. And no music!

“Now, don’t you lie to me, Hermano,” Rosita wagged a finger at him, “I am your sister! Claro I can help you!”

Julio bit his lower lip, blushed a bit, clasped his hands together and started to twiddle his thumbs, nervously. Was it time to reveal that he has been seeing the most beautiful girl in all of Santa Cecilia behind his family’s backs? Their parents were always traveling for their jobs, so, it was up to Rosita to “take care of” him. Women of the house always take care of the men, but, Julio? Julio wanted to worship and take care of Coco. None of this machismo stuff was in his bones because he was a decent man. A bit on the round side, but, definitely not like majority of his neighbors’ sons. No. But, he was blessed that Coco chose him over all the other…meatheads, to put in lamest terms.

“Julio, por favor,” Rosita knelt down to get at his eye-level. She also didn’t believe in the Machismo stuff either, but she was the oldest and from the looks of it, her brother really needed her help. “Let me help you.”

With a big inhale, he said nervously and real fast, “I am in a relationship with Coco Rivera and Valentine’s Day is fast-approaching and I don’t know what to get her for Valentine’s Day! But I have been giving her flowers every single time I meet with her in La Plaza and we dance for almost an hour each day until we have to say our goodbyes! But, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I still can’t believe she chose me over all those other men in all of Santa Cecilia!” and exhale.  
“Espere, quien? Coco?” Rosita couldn’t believe her ears. She’s trained her ears for years for these little outburts her brother had.  
Julio went wide-eyed and cover his mouth. He forgot his sister had a knack of picking up what he spat out. He blushed furiously and sank in his chair. He also forgot only he was allowed to call Socorro that, for now.

—–

Socorro Rivera was, well, dancing. She was happy. Extremely happy. She was definitely in love. No other boy dared to be with her because of her stone-hearted mother. It actually made her sad sometimes. She is her mother’s daughter, yes, but she’s just not “Imelda Rivera’s daughter,” she was Socorro Rivera. She was her own person, not just her mother’s shadow. Somehow, she managed to convince her tios to convince her mother to let her go out on her own. She was eighteen for crying out loud! She was woman enough to venture out on her own. She followed her mama’s teachings, she’s practically a woman ready to be courted by the man of her dreams…or, rather her mother’s dreams. She still missed her papa, even if it’s been so long. She shook her head. No good in thinking about the past. She has her present and the man of her dreams did come true.  


Coco had fallen in love with the Traveling Upholsterer’s grandson, Julio Diaz. Even if they only saw each other for a single hour, or forty-five minutes, however long she will spend it with him. They have been together for such a long time, even if she has to hide it from her family. The good thing about the people at the Plaza, because her family never goes out there, well, not anymore that she has taken on that task, they won’t be able to tell Mama Imelda what her daughter has been doing. Not a single man wanted to approach her because of the hushed whispers behind closed doors, and sometimes, in front of her. In the beginning, it actually hurt her. She knows she is a good girl and her mama and tios always said to ignore those vagos and they were not worth her time.

—–

It all started three years ago. Coco was a dancer. She felt the music in her heart and didn’t need to hear it. The music ban had been harsh, but she held up to it fine. But, when she was on her way into the Town and Plaza, music played. That was when her mother decided that they no longer will make the trip and they would grow their own crops in their backyard. She only sent Oscar and Felipe to gather any extra supplies. Which gave Coco and interesting idea of traveling with her tios.

“But, Mama! I need to know what supplies to look for when it’s my turn to join the family business!” She lied.  
“She has a point, Hermana,” Oscar began.  
“And Coco has never shown this much interest in the business.” Felipe finished.  
“Please, Mama!” “Please, Hermana?”  
“Ay! Ok, Fine. Pero recuerda…” Mama Imelda began, putting her hands on her hips.  
“No Music! We know, we know!” all three chorused.

And off to Town they went. At first, Socorro Rivera was very diligent in not wandering off, to show “proof” she was interested in her future work at such a young age. But, after a few weeks, she started to wander off. She had explained to her tios one day that she wanted to try on her own to pick out the supplies because she’s going to have to do so one day. They had agreed after talking among themselves, she slipped away. Looking back and forth as her tios discussed was good to give her a headache. She wasted no time.  


It was then that she wandered into Mariachi Plaza. Music guided her there. At first, she just sat on the fountain just listening. Eventually, it came to the point where she started to dance. Every chance she got away from her tios, she always ended up dancing by herself. Until one day, a fairly stout boy, Julio Diaz, finally decided to ask her to dance. She enjoyed it. And it was their secret for a very long while. They never exchanged names, just became partners over dance.

One day though, one of the other kids decided to play a mean prank on her. She was looking at a cart of flowers to pick for her mama, and it had rained earlier in the day, she was near a puddle. One of the kids decided they were going to jump in the puddle to splash her with the muddle water to dirty her dress. Surprisingly, Julio was there and overheard the kids wanting to do this to this pretty girl. So, the kid made a full run towards her and Julio, somehow, miraculously, managed to get there in time; Coco had turned around in time and saw the little kid make a huge splash and it covered all of Julio Diaz. 

She yelped, almost falling into the flower stand, but managed to just lean back into it and the kid fell backwards feet still in the puddle, went wide-eyed as Julio took it all. He sputtered out some of it and the entire Plaza was looking at the huge scene; and suddenly, the adults wanted to come over and scold them. The kid stayed on the ground, too scared to move because Julio was stouter than this kid and he just came out of nowhere. After finally moving to clear his face so he could see again, he shook out his hands and became fairly aware of the oncoming adults. He looked behind him, Coco still shocked, he grabbed her by the hand and he ran with her far from the Plaza and the adults.  


They reached the outskirts of the town, on the opposite direction of where Coco lived, and stopped to catch their breaths. They were now underneath a tree that was near a lake. Julio made the first move; he went to the lake and started to wash his hands and face. He took off his blue flannel shirt, so he could wash it off, somewhat, and was wearing a white tank underneath, completely forgetting he was in front of una Senorita, until that very Senorita let out a small gasp as she turned around with her eyes covered. Julio let out a yelp as he forgot he was in the presence of a Senorita.

“Por favor! Put your shirt back on, Senor!” Coco cried.  
“Lo–Lo siento, Senorita!” Julio squealed trying to find a way to hide his embarrassment, failing miserably.

He put his flannel shirt back on, still stained with mud and she looked over her shoulder to see him. She’s never seen a man like that before. Well, she’s seen her tios at home and sometimes the men on the fincas on her way to the Plaza, but she always covered her eyes. It was not proper of a Senorita her age to be looking at men dressed that way, but this was the first time she saw a man dressed this way, so close to her. She definitely blushed as he was buttoning up his shirt. The feeling in her stomach made her blush fully. This was all new to her. None of the other boys–men, made her feel this way. Then again, none of them tried to–

“Me salvaste?” Coco asked, tentively as she turned back around to look at him fully.  
To this, Julio straightened up and blushed furiously. “Ay! Si! Es que–those, those–mocosos, wanted to harm a very beautiful flower and I couldn’t just stand there and let them do it.”

Coco looked at him, confused and a bit hurt, blush faded immediately. Then, she remembered she was standing in front of a flower cart. Of course he was going to protect La Senora’s Flower Cart. Why would she think that–

“Dios mio!” He cried. She stopped her inner monologue.

Julio noticed that her arm was still covered in dirt when he had grabbed her. He took out a handkerchief, dipped part of it into the lake, walked slowly, tentively, locking eyes with her. Both of their breaths caught as he was close enough, he took her hand again and began to clean the dirt off her arm. Coco was blushing again as she looked into his brown eyes. Julio swallowed hard and finished cleaning her, never taking his eyes off her.

“I–I guess I did not manage to save, save a little bit, of the beautiful–hermosa flor…” he whispered, still holding her hand and it was his turn to blush furiously against his honey skin.

Now it was Coco’s turn to swallow. She has never been this close to a man before and it was exciting, but terrifying at the same time. How can she thank him? He got dirty for her and he still was! That was very uncalled for from that mocoso, but had he not stepped in the way, she was going to get dirty! And her mama wouldn’t like it at all. Then, her body did something she had no control over, she leaned down towards him and kissed his cheek, like she had done before with her tios and her mama. More blushing between the two as she straightened up.

“Gracias, Senor–?” She paused, of course she doesn’t have his name.  
“Diaz! I-I mean–Julio! I-I mean–Julio Diaz, Senorita!” He stammered, taking off his sombrero, finally walking backwards to give her space.  
“Socorro. Mi nombre es Socorro Rivera.” She replied, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
“Oh, si. I know who you are, Senorita…Rivera?” He looked at her, questioning, “I just—I was just waiting for you to say it, so that–so that I didn’t say it improperly.” He nodded, yes this is what he’ll go with. “Your familia are very famous for making shoes.”

Of course. Another man who knows her for her family instead of for her. Sometimes, Coco really disliked being a shoemaker, only because that’s what she’ll forever be known as. She turned away, again, crossing her arms and let out a little huff. No one will ever see her more than that. But, he had called her a beautiful flower, right? That should tell her something about how he feels. Cierto? He saw her, right?

Julio picked up on her discomfort and bowed an apology, “Lo siento, Senorita Rivera! It seems I have offended you!”  
Coco shook her head and turned back, seeing his gesture. “Oh, por Dios! Llamame Coco! Senorita Rivera es mi mama!” She cupped his chin and made him look at her, to straighten him back.

Once again, their eyes locked and they both blushed again as he placed his hand over hers.  
“Una Bella Flor llamada Coco…how did I get so lucky?” He asked, breaking the silence, with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
“Lucky?” Coco asked, a bit scared.  
“Oh, si! Si! The only Bella Flor in all of Santa Cecilia!” Julio said, grabbing her hands in his arms. He found courage when staring at Coco, he wasn’t his shy self. Something about this Bella Flor made him different. Made him more confident. For crying out loud he was holding her hands!  
“Now you’re just saying things.” She let go of his hands and turned her back to him.

There’s that weary spirit that was from her mother of years inflicting tonterias about un vago musico. Of course she’s weary! Her father left her! She stopped and shook her head. No. Her papa didn’t leave on bad terms. She’s sure of it! But, she was only three when it happened and her mother refused to tell her. Julio was hurt, but he reacted quickly. He went around her, to face her again, he was completely red, from blushing.

“Senorita Socorro! I–” He started, but she put her hand up.  
“Coco.” She said flatly.  
“What?” He was confused.  
“I told you, call me Coco.” She huffed, rolling her eyes.  
“C-C–Coco.” He smiled softly, sighing, “Let me show it to you then! Let me show you that my words are not just words and they are my true emotions!”  
“You don’t even know anything about me!” She huffed and turned away again.  
“Then let me learn, please!” Julio went in front of her again, with pleading eyes and blush now gone.  
“Que?! Estas loco! What will everyone think?!” Coco hissed at him, definitely sounding like her mama.  
He winced, looked down almost defeated. Coco bit her lower lip, stopping it from trembling. Then, Julio looked up and held her hands again. “Let me court you.”  
“QUE?!” Much more louder, trying to get her hands out of his, he held tighter.  
Julio closed his eyes, let out a shaky breath and finally loosening his grip, but still holding her hands. “Mi querida, Bella Flor, Socorro–ah–Coco Rivera: will you–will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?”

Coco chewed her lower lip again. She has never experienced this before and if her mama found out? Her mama–what time was it!? “Lo siento!” She wrestled her hands free. “I have to go–Now!” She gathered her skirts, her basket and patted her braids now, making sure she wasn’t disheveled.  
“Q–que!? Por que!? Did I–Did I say something wrong?!” Julio was terribly hurt.  
Coco looked back at him and she somehow found bravery. She kissed him, on the lips this time. Full, rapid and strong, not at all romantic; she pulled away, “Yes. You said something wrong and I probably won’t be seeing you for a very long time because mi mama is going to ground me for being extremely late.” She ran ahead and turned her head back to him. “Lo siento, Julio Diaz. You definitely would make a perfect husband some day!”

And she was gone, wanting to keep that kiss in her memories. And Socorro Rivera got grounded. She wasn’t allowed back into Town for a good three years since that incident. She kept wishing she had accepted that boys’ proposal of courtship. Maybe her mama wouldn’t have been so harsh on the punishment. She really did miss going to town with her tios. Not only for the boy, not only for the music, but, she genuinely did miss going there to see the supplies they needed. She chuckled to herself one day, “A Rivera is a Shoemaker, through and through.”

“Socorro Rivera!” the girl looked up from her practice, “Ven aqui, por favor!”

Coco got up, sitting down her project, as her tios liked to call it, and went to her mama. She was a bit nervous since the only time her mother called her by her full name, she was either A) In trouble or B) Something serious is about to go down.

She stood in the doorway, “You called, mama?”  
Mama Imelda had her back towards her daughter. “Do you want to go into Town with your tios today?”  
Coco couldn’t believe what she was hearing, so she repeated, “…Into Town…?”  
Mama Imelda turned around at this and looked at her, hands on hips, “Si. Into Town. With your tios. Did I stutter?”  
Coco couldn’t suppress her smile, “Oh, thank you, mama!” and she flew into her for a bone-crushing hug.  
Mama Imelda, unamused for a bit, relented, smiled and hugged her daughter back. “Just don’t make me regret it, ok, Coco? Now, go get ready.”  
“Si Mama! Muchas gracias otra vez!” Coco beamed.

—-

Coco ran into her room to get ready: to wash her hands, press her dress, rebraid her hair, grab a shawl and basket to help her with supply shopping. This time, she was going to do the right thing. Oscar and Felipe were the ones who managed to convince Mama Imelda to let the girl finally go back into Town. They have seen her grow into their practice of making shoes, so, it was only fair to allow her back for supply shopping. They finally believed her again and not only that, she was the only one who enjoyed their little silly shoe experiments, compared to how Mama Imelda disliked them. “You are shoemakers, boys. Not inventors.” She had told them once, while behind her back, Coco told them that she loved them.

“Vamonos, muchacha!” Oscar called out.  
“We’re going to be late!” Felipe finished.  
Coco rushed out, looking fresh. “I’m sorry tios!”  
They looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Are you meeting someone, sobrina?”  
“Yes, you look quite…preciosa, for just a trip to get supplies.”  
Coco blushed, looked down. “Is this wrong?”  
“Claro que no!”  
“Maybe you can finally grab a husband!”  
Mama Imelda heard him, “Ah-Ah-Ah! Not without me she won’t!”  
The three of them looked back to her, her hands at her hips with a deep scowl.  
“Sorry Imelda(Mama.)”

And so, they went. Coco was feeling giddy. Maybe her uncles were right. Maybe she could find a husband for herself. That’s when her hand went to tentatively touch her lips as memories filled her mind. Her very first kiss, was with a man she barely knew. She just knew he was a good dancer. Maybe she would see him again? She shook her head, ‘No. I’m here for shoe supplies. Nothing more.’ she resolved.

The trio reached Town and her eyes darted everywhere. It had slightly changed over the three years she was away. Some places though, like the supplies stores, stayed the same. She was focusing hard on the task at hand, she didn’t notice her uncles giving each other mischievious girns. They knew it was time for Soccoro, their niece, to look for a suitable husband. She was of age! Of course it was time! They looked at each other and they nodded.

“Nina linda,”  
“Nina preciosa.”  
Coco was pulled from studying a piece of cloth and looked up to her uncles. “Tios?”  
“Ya es tiempo, nina.”  
“Time for you to no longer be a nina.”  
“Time to be a Woman of Society.”  
“Time for you to find a husband.”  
“Especially since you’re dressed so pretty.” they finished.  
Coco blushed at this, “Pero, Mama–?”  
“Oh she won’t know, right Hermano?”  
“She definitely won’t know, Hermano!”

The twins nodded their approval, with wide grins.  
Coco blushed and hugged them both, “Gracias, tios!”  
“Remember, m'ija: you have only one hour here.”  
“And then we go, even if you didn’t find a suitor.”  
“Esta claro, Ninita?”  
“Or would you prefer Senorita?”  
“One hour. Got it. Gracias otra vez, tios.” She kissed them both on the cheek and scurried off.

—-

And her legs took her to Mariachi Plaza. She stopped abruptly though; she wanted to enjoy the music like she used to when she was younger. She closed her eyes and swayed a little bit to the music playing. A huge smile spread along her pretty pink lips, letting the music enter her heart once again. The music wasn’t just with her, it was in her. That’s what she gets for being the daughter of a musician. She hummed along to all the tunes, even if she got them wrong. With her eyes closed though, she didn’t see the dancers who were closer to the Mariachi band, and she didn’t see the sturdy man who danced with everyone and was fast approaching her.

Coco ended up, without her knowing, dancing on her own to the music. She just loved to dance. Nothing could make her more happy. And suddenly, she was caught up with the crowd, dancing. Finally, she opened her eyes as she was twirled into a very mustached man with strong arms. Coco blushed at this feeling. The young man held her close as they danced. And even though they were crowd dancing, in which partners were supposed to switch off to the next person, the two of them didn’t let go. Instead, they actually danced away from the crowd.

A few more songs dancing together, and they finally pulled apart to rest and catch their breath. Coco smiled and laughed. She felt…for better words, alive. It had been three long years since she last danced like nothing else mattered. She patted down her braids and dress as they sat by a bench, away from the crowd and the rest of the bumbling townspeople. The man with mustache took out a bandana, took off his wide brim hat and wiped his face from the sweat he had picked up.

“You–dance lovely, Senorita…?” the man asked.  
Coco blushed. She forgot that she was in company of a man. “S–Socorro. Rivera.”  
The man smiled, kindly. “Ah, from the Rivera Zapateria?”  
To this, Coco slightly frowned at this, and looked away. “Yes. From that Zapateria.”  
The man grew concerned. He moved in one slow movement, cupped her face with one rough hand and made her look at him, “What’s wrong, Coco?”  
Coco stared at him with an incredulous look. Confused, “I–I never told you, my–my–!”

And she was silenced by a sudden kiss from the mustached man. Her eyes grew wide with shock as the mustache tickled her lips, but suddenly, she felt these lips were familiar. She closed her eyes and had a flashback to her last day she was in Town three years ago. Had she kissed these lips before? He was soft, then trying to ask for permission to deepen the kiss, her eyes fluttered closed and she allowed him to kiss her more passionately. She felt at ease in this man’s kiss. The same way she felt in his embrace while dancing.

Finally, they parted, their heads touching, panting, “Oh how I missed Mi Bella Flor, Coco.” he whispers.  
Coco gasped and there was tears in her eyes, “J-Julio?!”  
“Ah. So you remember me now?” he chuckled.  
“JULIO!” She stood up and properly hugged him and immediately went to kissing him again, tears falling freely now. And he replied pressing their bodies as close to each other as possible.  
After another few moments, they parted. Julio rubbed a thumb over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. “Por que lloras, Mi Bella Flor?”  
“I–I have missed you, terribly, Julio!” she smiled, trying to wipe away her tears too.  
“As have I, mi querida,” he sighed, breathing in her scent, “I never stopped dancing and it seemed that you didn’t either?”  
Coco pulled away a bit, crossing her arms, looking down sad. “I did, Julio. Mi mama…mi mama prevented me from going into Town. For three years!”  
Julio looked at her, shocked. No wonder he couldn’t find her after that fateful day. “I’ve been looking for you, Mi Bella Flor. And now I know why I couldn’t find you…”  
Coco turned back at him, with a shocked look expressed on her face. “You–You were looking for me!?”

Julio smiled, grabbed her hands, he put them to his mouth and kissed them. “I told you, I wanted to show you that my words weren’t just words, remember?”  
Coco blushed and a new wave of tears came. “Oh, Julio!” She hugged him again. He returned the gesture. After a few moments, she swallowed and whispered, “Are–Are you sure?”  
Now it was Julio’s turn to pull away, but not far. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it. She couldn’t help herself and turned into his hand and kissed it. “Por supeuesto, Mi Bella Flor. You deserve the world, mi querida.” She cried again.

Little did the new budding couple know, they weren’t alone. They were being watched by a pair of bifocaled, thinly mustached, thin men, who were smiling with tears in their eyes. Their sobrina found her husband again. Oh, her twin uncles knew that she was dancing with a young man every time they went into Town, but they never let her know. When she was ready, she would tell them and so they chose to keep her secret. 

“Hermano, she found him again.”  
“I am so happy for her, Hermano.”  
Coco finally let go and noticed the time. “Julio, I’m sorry. I have to go again.”  
Julio became nervous. “For another three years?” He feared.  
Coco chuckled and shook her head. “No, not this time. I unfortunately have a curfew of being away from my uncles. I only get to have an hour, as we’re only an hour in Town.”  
Julio relaxed, he moved a strand of hair behind her ear, kissed the top of her head and nodded in understanding. “I understand, Mi Bella Flor.” He rested his hand on her cheek once more, “Until we meet again?”

Coco blushed and smiled into his caress. “Yes. Yes, Julio Diaz. Until we see each other again!”  
Julio blushed, “So, Soco–I mean, Coco Rivera: will you allow me to properly court you, this time?”  
Coco let out a shaky breath. “Let me ask my mama. But, for now, let’s keep it a secret. She didn’t want me to ‘find a husband without her.’” She rolled her eyes.  
Julio blushed further, which was difficult to see under his fluffy mustache. “Find a husband?”  
Coco blushed redder and took a step back, swallowing hard. “I, uhm, I have to go. H–Hasta la proxima, Julio!” And she ran away, again. But this time, she was going to return to him.  
“No me olvides, Coco!” He waved to her back, needing to let her know not to do such a thing again.

—-

Oscar and Felipe had walked away from “spying” on their sobrina a little while ago, so, she had found them in a different supply shop. She was nervous, blushing and smiling. She twirled one of her braids to try to calm herself, but she couldn’t. She was glowing…glowing with love. Was it love, she wondered? The butterflies in her stomach and the loud pounding of her heart seemed to agree. So, this is what feeling in love means? She definitely liked it.

“Find anything interesting, Sobrina?”  
Coco was snapped back to the present. “Que?”  
“I believe she found someone interesting, Hermano.”  
Coco blushed red.  
“Ah, yes, Hermano. What did we tell her to go do?”  
“We told her what responsible uncles tell their sobrinas to do.”  
“She definitely is of age.”  
“Oh most definitely, Hermano.”  
“Stop it!” Coco practically yellled, pushing at her uncles, still blushing.  
“Our little Nina,”  
“No longer Nina.”  
“All grown up now,”  
“With a future husband to boot!”  
Coco widened her eyes, “You knew?”  
The twins nodded.  
“Then why–?”  
“Mama Imelda is in charge, Nina.”  
“We have to listen to her rules.”  
“Mama!” she breathed.

And the trio set back to going home. This was going to be a long trip back home after finding Julio again. Her uncles didn’t let her be quiet though. They wanted to know who bigote was, after all. She took her time to answer their questions because once back to their home, they could not talk about her potential beau. And her uncles almost immediately, completely approved of bigote Julio Diaz. They loved seeing their niece talk animatedly of the love of her life. Now, if only mama would be just as approving as her uncles.

—-

Valentine’s Day was literally around the corner. Two days away to be exact. Julio and her have been seeing each other for a nice half year. In Secret, of course, from their families. Dancing for an hour as she went into Town with her uncles. It was time to come up with the perfect gift, and well, Socorro Rivera knew what she wanted to give her beloved fiancee. Well, they had secretly engaged a while back. This was true love for them, but he didn’t have a ring back then to properly propose, so, Coco took it upon herself to make him a pair of hand-made boots for him, as a proper engagement present. Coco had been going into Town by herself daily, and despite her mother’s disapprovals, she let her go anyway.

Rosita was extremely happy that her brother finally found someone and took him into market. She didn’t mind that the woman in question was from Cold Rivera. At least now she knew not all Riveras were cold. And they found it. The perfect engagement band for her. She didn’t need to know that he was engaged to Coco. She just felt something romantic would be the best way to surprise her. They should be married! Rosita had told him excitedly. Julio blushed deep and rolled his eyes. He inspected the ring even more, despite it being a plain band.

Coco finished her boots. And she tucked them in her closet, she wasn’t ready to give him the boots, she was heavily nervous. It was time to meet up with him again, and looked into her closet for the right pair of shoes. She had many shoes, but she chose her strappy heels because they showed off her painted toenails, buckling them around her ankles. Then, after making sure her braids were tight and straight, she went to the courtyard and found her mother setting down a bowl for the cat, which was gifted to her a few Valentine’s ago. Her uncles convinced Mama Imelda to let her go on her own now.

“Mama! I’m going into town to pick up supplies for Oscar and Felipe!”  
Mama Imelda smiled as the cat messily lapped the milk. “They must need a lot of supplies,” she said. “You’ve been going to town almost every day.”  
“Uh….yes…haha,” Coco chuckled nervously. “You know how they are–so disorganized.”  
Mama Imelda nodded, but she had a doubtful expression on her face. “Very well. Since you’re heading to town, can you also pick up some flour?”  
“Of course,” Coco said, kissing her mother on the cheek before rushing away.

As she walked into town, she felt a little guilty because she had been telling lies all these years. It was true that her uncles often sent her for supplies, but sometimes, like today, Coco went to town for other reasons. Secret reasons. And if Mama Imelda knew what she was up to, she’d probably lock Coco in a dungeon–because Coco went into town so she could dance with Julio Diaz. They met up with each other in front of the plaza; today, they danced the polka and the waltz, and they would have danced all day if Coco hadn’t spotted the same flower cart, from three years ago, passing by.

“I have to get flowers for my mother,” she said. “She’s waiting.”  
Julio nodded, and they went to the cart. Mama Imelda hadn’t specified what kind of flowers she wanted, so Coco selected a bushel of daisies. Meanwhile, Julio bought her a red rose. “You deserve a flower too,” he said, making her blush. Coco tucked it in her hair, relishing its perfume as she walked home. Julio forgot to give her the ring.

When she got there, she went to the kitchen, knowing it was time for Mama Imelda to prepare dinner. “Here are the flowers,” she said, handing over the daisies.  
Mama Imelda looked confused. “I meant flour for cooking, not flowers.” Then she spotted the rose. “And where did you get that?” she asked, pointing.  
Coco blushed again. “Oh..uh…this? The vendor was giving them away.”  
“Hmmm….” Mama Imelda muttered. She seemed unconvinced, but she let it go. “Well, go fill a vase with water. Perhaps tomorrow you can pick up the right kind of flour.”  
“Yes, Mama,” Coco said, relieved.

The next day, Coco returned to town, but before going to he grocer, she went to Mariachi Plaza for more dancing, Julio beamed when she arrived. The band played a cumbia, so they grabbed hands and danced side by side. Other couples danced too, and, Coco couldn’t help laughing when she spotted a child holding both parents’ hands and hopping up to swing from them. She lived for these moments and was having a wonderful time until she turned a corner and gasped! Right beside the gazebo was a cat–Mama Imelda’s cat–and it was staring straight at her!

She froze, and Julio asked what was wrong.

“My mother,” Coco said, nodding toward Imelda, who was standing beside the cat with her arms crossed and her eyes glaring.

Coco approached, with Julio closely behind, his hand in his pocket where he had the ring for her. If he was going to properly propose to Coco, he was going to do so in front of her mother. She was hanging her head with shame. “Hola, Mama.”  
“I thought you seemed” –Mama Imelda glanced at Julio–“distracted.” She bent down and lifted the cat to her shoulder. “Luckily, my gato has excellent tracking skills. She found you right away.” Then she turned to Julio and got right to business. “I’m Coco’s mother, and you are…?”  
“Julio Diaz,” he answered nodding with respect.  
“And your intentions with my daughter?”  
“Only the most honorable,” Julio answered quickly. He turned to Coco, looked at her directly. “I wish to marry her someday.” He dropped to one knee and whipped out the ring he had been hiding.

Coco’s eyes widened and her heart raced, for this was how she felt about him, too.  
But, Mama Imelda had a practical, rather than romantic personality. “Do you have a trade?” she asked, listening carefully as Julio got up and listed his skills. One in particular got her attention. “You can do upholstery?” she asked.

“Si, senora. My abuelo has a shop.”  
She thought a minute. “If you can do upholstrey, then surely you can make shoes.”  
“I have never tried,” Julio answered, “but I’m a fast learner.”  
Mama Imelda nodded and glanced back and forth between Coco and Julio.. She seemed to be making a decision. Then, her cat purred into her ear.  
“Very well,” she said. “Tomorrow you will come to the hacienda to meet the family and visit the shoe-making shop. And then, if you decide this is what you truly want, you can become our apprentice.”

“I would appreciate the opportunity.” Julio said.  
“But, there’s one important rule,” Mama Imelda continued.  
Julio nodded and ventured a guess. “Everyone says that the Riveras are the finest shoemakers in town, but that they don’t allow music.”  
“Yes,” she said. “It brings us painful memories.”  
“It’s because of my father,” Coco explained, with regret in her voice, finally telling Julio the truth. “He loved music more than anything else.”

“And he left us to pursue his dream,” Mama Imelda added. “We never heard from him again.” She paused to let this sink in. “Music hurt this family, so we choose to live without it.”  
Julio truly seemed saddened by this, but then he said the magic words. “Family comes first. That’s what I believe. And if your family has a rule against music, then I will honor it.”

Coco smiled sadly, but she had to follow rules. She was undoubtedly grateful that Julio understood the rule, but the chance at marriage with him? And he had a ring this time for a proper proposal in front of her mother? Made her heart soar. She couldn’t believe that he was willing to sacrifice so much for them to be together. She definitely was glad she finished her boots for him. On the first day, she will give them to him.

Later, as Coco headed home with her mother, her heart ached. One the one hand, she was glad that Julio accepted her family’s conditions and placed love over selfish desires. On the other hand, she felt hurt that she’d never dance with him again.  
“Can’t we have music?” Coco asked her mother. “Not every day, but sometimes? On special occasions?”  
“Why would we want to ruin special occasions with painful memories?”  
“But, Mama, it can’t be as bad as we think. After all, music and dancing is how I met Julio.”  
“And shoes, m'ija, is how you will stay with him.”  
Coco nodded solemnly. The rest of the way was quiet. Eventually, tomorrow came and Julio was on time. Coco was the one who greeted him at the door.

“Close your eyes and stick out your hands,” she said, happily.  
Julio did as he was told, “I hope I am not getting my first lesson.”  
Coco laughed, “No, of course not, silly.”  
And she put the shoes in his hands. Julio felt the weight of them, but kept his eyes closed.  
“You can open them now, silly.” Coco laughed.  
Julio opened them and blushed furiously. “Did–Did you make these?”  
Now it was Coco’s turn. “Y–Yes. I–I hope they fit.”  
Julio took of his old shoes and put on the new ones. He was shocked at how snugged they fit. “When did you get my measurements?”  
Coco blushed, “It’s a secret. Happy San Valentin, mi amor.” She finally said it, her blush going deeper.  
Julio smiled and took out the ring and offered it to her again, since she couldn’t take it yesterday. “Happy San Valentin, mi amor.”  
Coco placed her hand over his and he placed the ring on her. “It’s beautiful,” she gasped.  
“I’m glad.” And they kissed, right there in the doorway.

Mama Imelda’s cat mewed at them and they pulled apart immediately.  
“Senor Diaz,” was Mama Imelda’s icy tone, glaring at him.  
“P–Please, Senora Rivera,” he gulped. “Senor Diaz is my father. Julio is fine.”  
Coco bit her lower lip.  
“I will call you how I see fit. Now, follow me so we may begin.”

Julio and Coco nodded, he allowed the women to go before him. He said he wanted this, by golly he was going to do it. He was going to marry Socorro Rivera, even if it killed him. Which, he hoped and prayed that it would never come to that. He loved Coco and just like he had to prove to her that his words weren’t just words, he will prove to her Mama Imelda that he wants to marry her and will give up music for her.


End file.
